3-Z: Absurdiary
by Elpiji
Summary: Kumpulan cerita (super) pendek konyol tentang para siswa aneh dan guru (yang sama anehnya) di SMA Kabukicho./Chapter I: Cerita #01 sampai Cerita #05./"Ngomong-ngomong, cita-cita Hijikata adalah menciptakan Mayonnaise Wonderland, menikah dengan Miss Mayonnaise, tinggal di Ultimate Mayonnaise Castle, dan menyebarkan kenikmatan mayones hingga ke galaksi seberang."


**#01: Guru tercinta serta murid terlaknat.**

Nama dari pria menyedihkan yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas sambil mengupil dan makan permen ini adalah Sakata Gintoki, wali kelas dari kelas 3-Z di SMA Kabukicho.

Usianya sekitar 20 tahunan. Usia pasti silakan tanya ke gorila yang ingin berhenti jadi komikus dan berubah jadi kue keju.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

Seperti biasa, Bapak Sakata Gintoki mengucapkan salam sapa penuh kehangatan dan cinta serta kasih sayang kepada para murid-muridnya dengan suara bariton khas yang seolah baru bangun dari tidur. Tidak, bukan. Itu sedikit salah. _Dia benar-benar baru bangun dari tidur._

"Oh, bagus-bagus. Semua murid lengkap, ya? Kalian semua sungguh murid yang teladan. Tapi kau tahu apa? Bapak jadi teringat akan suatu kutipan dari suatu buku filsuf ternama, 'orang yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah—"

"—Bapak yang datang telat tiga jam enggak pantas bilang begitu."

Satu-satunya murid normal yang berkacamata, Shinpachi, melakukan sanggahan keahliannya dengan tenang.

"—dan lagi, bocah aja tahu kalau itu dari komik Naruto. Bocah aja juga tahu kalau manusia menyedihkan kayak Bapak mana pernah baca buku filsuf. Bapak bego atau apa?"

Kagura, siswi _agak_ normal yang mencepol rambutnya di kiri dan kanan, menyanggah lawakan garing Gintoki, sekalian melakukan penghinaan terselubung.

"Yang terlambat ke kelas, terutama guru, terutama guru pemalas bergula darah tinggi, terutama guru pemalas bergula darah tinggi dengan rambut bergelombang, BUNUH DIRI SANA."

Hijikata Toushiro, murid yang _agak sedikit_ normal yang entah kenapa terpilih menjadi ketua kelas, dengan jelas melakukan sindiran maut yang disengaja.

 _"Anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan—"_

—yang terakhir tadi kita abaikan saja.

* * *

— **(i) —**

* * *

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

Kumpulan drabble. Mungkin garing. OOC bisa aja, AU udah pasti. _Dialog-oriented._ Terkadang melakukan _shout_ - _out_ /parodi ke anime/komik lain, jadi mungkin bakal ada lawakan yang kalian gagal paham.

Setting anggap aja kelas 3-Z yang itu. Karena alesan yang gak jelas, saya lebih suka nama Pak Sakata daripada Ginpachi. Dan saya juga entah kenapa lebih demen pake kata 'bapak' daripada 'sensei'.

Selamat membaca.

— **3-Z Absurdiary —  
** — Cerita #01 s/d Cerita #05 —

* * *

 **— (ii) —**

* * *

 **#02: JOOOJOOOO**

Hari ini, kelas 3-Z kedatangan murid baru.

Murid _mana-mungkin-masuk-kategori-biasa_ yang satu matanya diperban tanpa alasan yang jelas dan merokok seenaknya di dalam kelas. Dengan sikap sok keren, murid itu mengenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Takasugi Shinsuke. Salam kenal."

Pak Sakata yang sedang berdiri di belakang kelas sambil mengunyah permen lolipop seketika ternganga begitu mendegar suara murid baru di kelasnya itu, sampai-sampai permennya terjatuh.

"K-kau..."

"Ng?"

Takasugi menatap bingung ke arah gurunya.

"Maaf kalau Bapak salah orang, tapi bisa kau coba berteriak ' _the world_ ', lalu 'hentikan waktu', terus ' _road roller_ ' secara berurutan? Ah, kalau bisa, sekalian dilanjutkan dengan teriak ' _mudamudamuda'_ sepuluh kali."

Takasugi terdiam sebentar, sebelum menarik nafas dan berteriak.

" _ZA WARUDO! TOKI O TOMARE! ROAD RORAA DAAA! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA—!"_

"Ternyata itu benar-benar kau, DIO! Aku tidak akan lupa akan dendamku di dunia lain! Kau sudah membunuh kakekku, dan membahayakan putriku! Kau tidak akan kumaafkan!"

"A—"

"—kalimat yang selanjutnya akan kau ucapkan adalah, 'Bapak sebenarnya bicara apa?'!"

"Bapak sebenarnya bicara ap—AH!"

"Oke, kamu boleh duduk sekarang."

Shinpachi, sebagai murid teladan, bertanya dalam hati.

" _... sebenarnya barusan itu apaan?"_

* * *

— **(iii) —**

* * *

 **#03: Aku cuma mau menghancurkan.**

Hari ini, lagi-lagi gula darah guru tercinta kita bertambah.

Walau sebenarnya itu mungkin akibat sebulat penuh kue krim disiram susu stroberi beroles selai kacang merah yang ia makan kemarin, bagi Sakata Gintoki, penyebab semua itu adalah murid baru yang menambah panjang daftar murid aneh di kelasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini, Gintoki tak sengaja mengintip murid baru yang dimaksud, Takasugi, sedang mencoba menggoda kakak kelasnya yang Gintoki kenal sebagai kakak dari Shimura Shinpachi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hah? T-tunggu dulu, ada apa tiba-tiba—

"Maaf, tidak jadi. Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku, jalang."

— _DUAK!_

'Uah, _german supplex,'_ gumam Gintoki, sambil berdoa agar murid yang tersakiti tidak menambah bebannya sebagai wali kelas. Setelah menunggu hingga kakak Shinpachi, Tae (tanpa K, tentu saja), agak menjauh, barulah sang guru berambut putih mendekati muridnya yang terkapar di tanah.

"... apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan?"

Dengan suara yang (sok) keren dan gagah, Takasugi menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin menghancurkan... hati para wanita."

"Bukannya hati wanita, malah tulang lehermu yang hancur, bego. Lain kali kalau mau menghancurkan hati perempuan, cari yang lebih waras dikit. Setidaknya cari yang tenaganya tidak melebihi 9000."

... dan kepada kalian yang bertanya-tanya kenapa kakak Shinpachi masih bisa bersekolah, padahal Shinpachi adalah anak kelas tiga, tolong jangan dipedulikan. Karena ini cerita lawak. Anggap saja semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

* * *

— **(iv) —**

* * *

 **#04: Cita-cita.**

"Baiklah, karena hari ini Bapak sedang tidak _mood_ mengajar karena Ketsuno Ana sedang cuti siaran, Bapak mau dengar cita-cita kalian. Mulai dari kamu, Kagura."

Kagura, tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, langsung mengangkat berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar,

"AKU AKAN JADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT!"

"... bukan ratu?"

"Kalau aku jadi ratu, itu berarti aku tidak bisa menikahi Hancock."

"Kau jadi raja bajak laut juga Hancock tidak akan menikahimu, Kagura," Pak Sakata menghela napas panjang, dan menunjuk murid berikutnya. "Oke, Shinpachi. Apa cita-citamu?"

"Begini, cita-cita saya adalah—"

"—oke, _pass_. Maaf. Bapak lupa kalau satu-satunya pekerjaan yang ada buat kamu kalau bukan dipakai orang, ya berdebu di gudang toko optik."

"—DENGAR OMONGAN ORANG SAMPAI SELESAI, WOI! Lagian, kenapa saya cuma dianggap kacamata doang?! Dan lagian lagi, kenapa saya langsung ditaruh di gudang tanpa dijual?!"

"Iya, iya. Kamu bakal laku dijual, kok. Di toko antik," Pak Sakata menjawab sambil menghindari pena yang melayang tepat ke papan tulis. "Selanjutnya, Ayame."

"Ah, Bapak ini. Sudah saya bilang panggil saya 'Sacchan' aja, 'kan?" Ayame berkata dengan kedip genit. "Cita-cita saya... ehm... harus... dibilang, ya? Tapi, 'kan, Bapak udah tahu, jadi... ah, beneran harus dibilang, nih, Pak? Yaudah, deh. Saya bilang, ya... cita-cita saya—"

"Sungguh cita-cita yang mulia, Sarutobi Ayame. Tidak banyak anak gadis jaman sekarang yang berniat menjadi penjaga kubur di usia muda. Tingkatkan prestasimu, dan kelak kau pasti akan bisa menjadi penjaga kubur profesional yang elit. Oke, selanjutnya."

Pak Sakata melirik seisi kelas, "Kamu, Yamaza—"

"— _anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan—"_

"—Okita, apa cita-citamu?"

Mengabaikan murid yang sepertinya sedang tak sanggup untuk menjawab, Pak Sakata langsung bertanya pada murid yang selanjutnya.

"Menghalangi Hijikata untuk mencapai cita-cita."

"Wei! Itu cita-cita?! Itu beneran cita-cita?! Sebenci apa elu sama gue sampai mau ngehalangin gue sukses sampai segitunya?! Wei!"

Teriakan Hijikata yang duduk di samping Sougo diabaikan tanpa kata.

"—dan, ah, ngomong-ngomong, cita-cita Hijikata adalah menciptakan Mayonnaise Wonderland, menikah dengan Miss Mayonnaise, tinggal di Ultimate Mayonnaise Castle, dan menyebarkan kenikmatan mayones hingga ke galaksi seberang."

Hijikata terdiam sesaat.

"Sougo. Gue enggak menyangka... ternyata... elu... mengerti gue."

"..."

* * *

— **(v) —**

* * *

 **#05: Murid dan guru sama saja anehnya.**

"Haaah."

Sang wali kelas 3-Z, Sakata Gintoki, menghela napas panjang kala berhasil duduk di bangkunya di ruang guru.

"Ada apa, Pak Sakata? Apa lagi-lagi muridmu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?"

Yang menepuk pundak Gintoki sembari mengucapkan kalimat barusan adalah Kondo Isao, guru olahraga yang entah kenapa sering dipanggil sebagai Pak Gorila oleh para murid.

"Siswi yang ingin jadi raja bajak laut, murid _error_ yang kerjaannya cuma mengucap _madness mantra anpan-anpan_ seolah tidak ada hari besok, kacamata yang bisa bersekolah, ketua kelas yang tidak mengerti keindahan kebebasan... aku sendiri juga sudah tidak tahu mana yang aneh mana yang normal."

"Ahahaha. Untung saja muridku tidak ada yang aneh sepeti itu."

"Sungguh, Anda benar-benar beruntung, Pak Kond—"

Ucapan Gintoki terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada guru yang berdiri di dekatnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi pada celana Anda?"

"Ah, ini? Saat aku entah kenapa sedang mengintip siswi yang sedang ganti baju olahraga, dan entah kenapa juga, aku tanpa sadar membuka celanaku, dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku pingsan, dan entah kenapa lagi, celanaku menghilang, dan yang tersisa cuma kardus Teh Gelas bekas ini."

"..."

Mau guru atau pun murid... apa di sekolah ini tidak ada orang normal?

Tapi, yah... mungkin justru karena orang-orang aneh ini, kehidupan SMA yang seharusnya biasa-biasa saja dan hanya dipenuhi oleh belajar, bisa menjadi sedikit lebih menarik.

* * *

 **Sekian  
**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

... saya sendiri bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya pengen saya buat.

Tadinya pengen bikin serial lawak semacam Sket Dance, tapi mengingat saya udah punya satu cerita bersambung di fandom lain (serta faktor kemalasan), saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk bikin kumpulan drabble aja.

Apdetnya sekehendak hati, btw. Makanya saya pake 'sekian', bukan 'bersambung'. Soalnya kalo saya gak apdet, ya bilang aja udah tamat ahahahah.

Kalo terkumpul sekitar 4-5 ide lawakan, bakal saya apdet. Kalo enggak, yaudah. Saya milih fandom Gintama pun, karena... ya, kalian tahu sendiri. Emang ada karakter lawak yang lebih enak dipake tanpa takut OOC selain Gintama?

Btw, buat yang gagal paham dengan cerita #02, itu parodi dari JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Di sana, pengisi suara Gintoki (Tomokazu Sugita) jadi seorang... anggap aja petualang, yang punya catchphrase 'Kalimatmu selanjutnya adalah vwxyz!', yang di mana lawannya bakal ngomong, "Vwxy-AH!" dengan wajah syok. Walau sebenarnya Om Sugita diganti pas karakter yang bersangkutan udah jadi kakek-kakek, sih.

Sedangkan pengisi suara Takasugi (Takehito Koyasu, kalo gak salah) mengisi suara antagonis, DIO, yang punya catchphrase melegenda 'ZA WARUDO', 'ROAD RORAA DA', dan 'MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA'. Kalian harus lihat sendiri untuk merasakan kekerenannya. Cari videonya di youtube sana.

Mungkin suatu saat bakal berniat bikin cerita serius ala GTO di fanfik ini. Entah kapan.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa.

Salam doa agar harga komik turun,  
Elpiji.


End file.
